


Függetlenség

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Mikulásláda [4]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, Gen, M/M, No Romance, No Smut
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Semmi kedve sem volt századszorra is meghallgatni ugyanazt egy túlbuzgó leendő szociális munkástól vagy ápolónőtől, de máshol nem tudott volna tiszta tűt szerezni."





	Függetlenség

**Author's Note:**

> Kérésre írt történet.

Utált erre a helyre jönni, hiszen az itt dolgozó önkéntesek mindig feladatuknak tekintették, hogy jól kioktassák: programokat, könyveket, elvonókat, terapeutát ajánlottak, segélyvonalak számát adták meg neki, és történeteket meséltek hol olyanokról, akik sikeresen szoktak le, hol azokról, akik nem, és belehaltak. Semmi kedve sem volt századszorra is meghallgatni ugyanazt egy túlbuzgó leendő szociális munkástól vagy ápolónőtől, de máshol nem tudott volna tiszta tűt szerezni. Márpedig azt még ő is tudta, hogy felelőtlenség lenne másét használni, vagy túl sokszor a sajátját. Igaz, most háromszor lőtte be magát ugyanazzal a tűvel, ami állítólag szintén veszélyes lehet, de itt sosem kapott öt darabnál többet. Ha nem akart minden második napon bejönni, kénytelen volt többször is használni ugyanazt.

A rendelőintézet ezen sarkában kétféle embert lehetett látni: lecsúszott drogost - soknak remegett keze-lába, mert fél órát sem bírtak már ki anyag nélkül -, és túlbuzgó egyetemistákat, akik valamiért arra áldozták a szabadidejüket, hogy itt önkénteskedjenek. Dai, valahányszor meglátta őket, önkéntelenül is találgatni kezdte, miért éri ez meg nekik, mert azt el sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy bárki merő önzetlenségből akarjon segíteni másokon - de ha mégis, akkor miért egy ilyen helyen és módon teszi? Talán ösztöndíjat adnak érte? Vagy annyira jól mutat majd az önéletrajzukban, hogy megéri elviselni, hogy lehányják őket, ordibáljanak velük, néha illetlen helyeken tapogassák őket ilyen undorító, lecsúszott senkiházik? Vagy valójában nem is önkéntesek voltak, csak nem akarta az állam nagydobra verni, hogy pénzzel finanszíroz egy ilyen projektet?

Dai sóhajtott egy nagyot. Nem voltak most sokan, de elegen ahhoz, hogy ne jusson mindenkinek ülőhely - ő az utolsók egyikét kaparintotta meg magának. Néhányan a falat támasztották, mások fel alá járkáltak, mellette egy fiatal suhanc ült, aki megállás nélkül dobolt a lábával, acélbetétes bakancsa nagy zajt csapott az ütött-kopott linóleumon. A férfi alig várta, hogy sorra kerüljön, és leléphessen innen, ám a percek kínzó lassúsággal teltek.

Húztak ugyan sorszámot, de sokan betolakodtak mások elé - többnyire a félelmetes, veszélyes alakok -, az egyetlen biztonsági őr pedig nem vesződött azzal, hogy közbeavatkozzon, míg nem mérgesedett el a helyzet. Dai már tanúja volt néhány verekedésnek és hangos anyázásnak ezen a folyosón, ám a mai nap egészen nyugodt volt: azok, akik elé betolakodtak, egyszerűen beletörődtek a dologba, hiszen többnyire vézna, gyenge kölykök voltak.

Dai szánta őket. Nem csak a gyenge kölyköket, azokat is, akik nem féltek volna kioltani egy-két emberéletet sem azért, hogy megszerezzék a napi adagjukat. Ám saját maga iránt, hiába tartozott ő is a söpredék közé, képtelen volt szánalmat érezni.

Mikor végre sorra került, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtva lépett be a régi vizsgálószobából átalakított helyiségbe, ahol még mindig a falon lógott egy, a diabétesz kezeléséről szóló tájékoztató poszter a droggal kapcsolatosak mellett. Arra számított, hogy most is valamelyik fiatal lány vagy fiú fogja várni odabent, akiket már mind ismert, ám legnagyobb meglepetésére egy idősebb, a harmincas éveiben járó férfi ült az asztalnál. Dai döbbenten torpant meg az ajtóban.

\- Jó napot! Jöjjön csak beljebb - biztatta mosolyogva a férfi. Fekete, kissé kopott együtteses pólót viselt, szőkített haja szanaszét meredezett a fején. A legkevésbé sem illett bele a környezetébe, inkább nézett ki rocksztárnak, mint szociális munkásnak vagy orvosnak.

\- Izé, jó napot - motyogta még mindig kissé döbbenten Dai, és közelebb vonszolta magát az asztalhoz. Ugyan nem kínálták hellyel, leült az egyik kopott, fehér műanyag székbe, és előkotorta a zsebéből a papírzsebkendőbe és barna zacskóba csomagolt injekciós tűket. - Szóval, izé, tiszta tűért jöttem - mondta ki a nyilvánvalót kissé sután.

A szőke férfi elvette tőle a kis csomagot, és az asztalán álló aprócska biztonsági záras kukába öntötte tartalmát, majd a zárható fiókból elővett egy csomag új tűt.

\- Egyszerre legfeljebb ötöt adhatok ki - mondta. - Mennyit kér?

\- Mind az ötöt - felelte csendesen Dai. Nem tudta, miért, de most először életében elszégyellte magát a válaszától. Talán mert a férfi tekintete olyan intenzív volt, és bár Dai cseppnyi bírálatot sem látott benne, mégis úgy érezte, a veséjébe lát.

\- Rendben. - A szőke leszámolt öt tűt és ugyanannyi fecskendőt, majd egy új papírzacskóba tette, és átnyújtotta őket Dainak. - Szeretné esetleg kivizsgáltatni magát? Minden tesztet név és személyes adatok felvétele nélkül végzünk, és ingyenesek, nem kell hozzájuk megadnia az egészségbiztosítási számát sem.

\- Nem, köszönöm - mondta halkan Dai. Arra számított, hogy a férfi most rehabilitációs programokat fog neki ajánlgatni, ám ehelyett udvarias mosollyal csak annyit mondott:

\- Ebben az esetben végeztünk is.

Dai meglepetten pislogott a szőkére.

\- Komolyan?

\- Komolyan - bólintott az. - Vagy szüksége lenne még valami másra is?

Dai lassan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, dehogy, csak… ilyenkor a kollégái szentbeszédet szoktak tartani arról, hogy a drog nyomorba taszít, lassan megöl, és elvonóra kéne mennem.

\- Nos - köszörülte meg a torkát a férfi, ami közben az ádámcsutkája fel, majd le mozgott -, én úgy gondolom, ön egy felnőtt ember, aki pontosan tisztában van a droghasználat következményeivel, és ennek tudatában hozza meg a döntéseit. Ha úgy érezné, a segítségemre lenne szüksége, biztos vagyok benne, hogy anélkül is szólna, hogy megpróbálnám önre erőltetni magamat.

Dai erre nem tudta, mit mondjon. Zavartan elköszönt, majd olyan gyorsan iszkolt ki a rendelőintézetből, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott.

 

Alig egy héttel később újra a rendelőintézetben volt. Már mind az öt tűt, amit kapott, legalább kétszer, de inkább háromszor használta - eszébe jutott, hogy talán egy hétig minden nap jönnie kéne, és ha minden nap szerezne öt tisztát, akkor egy ideig nem kellene itt pazarolnia az idejét.

Ezúttal sikerült olyan korán érkeznie, hogy elsőként jutott be az öreg vizsgálószobába, ahol legnagyobb meglepetésére ezúttal is a múltkori szőke férfi ült az asztalnál.

\- Jó napot! - mosolygott rá, Dai szíve pedig - számára érthetetlen módon - kihagyott egy dobbanást.

\- Jó… jó napot - motyogta sután, magában pedig átkozta magát, amiért ilyen szerencsétlenül viselkedik már megint.

\- Foglaljon helyet - mosolygott továbbra is a férfi, és máris nyúlt a fiókja kulcsáért. - Újra tiszta tűért jött?

\- Igen - bólintott Dai, miközben lenyomta fenekét az ütött-kopott székre. Pont úgy, mint legutóbb, előhúzta zsebéből a barna zacskóba és zsebkendőbe csomagolt használt tűket, és átnyújtotta őket a szőke férfinak. Amikor az finom mozdulatokkal a kukába dobta őket, Dai szeme akaratlanul is megakadt a férfi ujjain. Hihetetlenül hajlékonynak tűntek, a hüvelykujja pedig úgy hajlott vissza, mint azoké, akik sokat gitároznak.

\- Parancsoljon! - A szőke átnyújtotta Dainak a tiszta tűket és fecskendőket, ezúttal egy halványkék papírzacskóban.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta Dai, miközben átvette a kis csomagot. Ennyi lett volna, most már felállhatott volna, hogy elmenjen, de nem mozdult. A férfi várakozón nézett rá, ám amikor még egy kínos csendben telt perc után még mindig ott ült, megkérdezte:

\- Tehetek önért még valamit?

\- Nem - motyogta Dai esetlenül, ám továbbra sem mozdult.

\- Biztos benne? - A férfi biztatóan nézett rá, és Dai akaratán kívül elveszett azokban a sötét szemekben.

\- Nem. Illetve, igen - javította ki magát gyorsan. - Csak… kérdezhetnék valamit?

\- Csak tessék! - mosolygott rá a szőke. Dai még mindig zavartan megvakarta az állát.

\- Csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért pazarolja itt a drága idejét - mondta a bajsza alatt. - Nem úgy néz ki, mint akinek plusz pontokra lenne szüksége az egyetemi felvételijéhez, vagy az önéletrajzát akarná feldobni egy kis önkéntes munkával.

A szőke láthatóan megdöbbent, erre a kérdésre - pontosabban szólva kijelentésre -, egyáltalán nem számított.

\- Tényleg kíváncsi rá? - kérdezte. Dai sután bólintott.

\- Igen, tényleg.

\- Nos, igazság szerint, amikor tizenhat éves voltam, egyszer elszívtunk a haverokkal egy füves cigit, és amikor a nagyapám megtudta, nevelő célzattal elzavart a helyi segélyszervezethez önkénteskedni. Pár hétről volt szó, de egészen tetszett a dolog - előtte nem is gondoltam volna -, így folytattam, gondoltam, az egyetemi felvételi lapon jól fog mutatni, hogy ilyen munkát végeztem. Aztán az egyetem alatt is el-eljártam, ahogy az időm engedte, mert a profok mind azt hangoztatták, hogy a társadalmi munka mennyire jól mutat az önéletrajzban, és segít majd a munkahelykeresésben.

\- De már nem egyetemista - állapította meg Dai.

\- Nem, már nem - nevetett a férfi. - De valahogy megszoktam ezt a környezetet, úgyhogy a munka mellett is folytattam az önkénteskedést. Amikor pedig pár hete Tokióba költöztem, és abbahagytam, elkezdett hiányozni, úgyhogy eljöttem ide.

Dai hitte is, meg nem is a történetet. Számára hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy ilyen emberek létezhetnek. El sem tudta képzelni, miért élvezi valaki az ilyen munkát, főleg, ha nem is fizetnek érte.

\- Látom, nem nagyon hisz nekem - állapította meg a szőke férfi, de hangjába semmiféle rosszallás nem vegyült. - Pedig ez az igazság.

Dai sután vállat vont.

\- Tudja, én ilyesmit még csak filmeken láttam, azok pedig nem túl hiteles képei a valóságnak.

A szőke mosolyogva tárta szét karjait.

\- Hát, tessék, most végre a való életben is látott ilyet.

Dai nem tudta, mit mondjon. Esetlenül toporogva nézett a férfira, aki nyilvánvalóan látta, hogy kezdi nagyon kényelmetlenül érezni magát, mert megszólalt:

\- Szeretne még valamit kérdezni?

\- Izé… nem - motyogta Dai. - Azt hiszem… talán ideje mennem. Viszlát! - A férfi gyors léptekkel indult az ajtó felé, ám mielőtt kinyithatta volna, a szőke hangja megállította.

\- Tudom, hogy nehezen hiszi el, de tényleg léteznek olyanok, akik szívesen segítenének magának.

Dai keserű mosollyal fordult vissza a férfi felé.

\- Nem hinném. Az olyanok, mint én, nem érdemlik meg - mondta, azzal, mielőtt a másiknak esélye lett volna bármi mást is mondani, elhagyta a helyiséget. Azonban, miközben kifelé sietett a rendelőintézetből, életében először megtorpant a kis pult mellett, ahol színes szóróanyagok közül lehetett válogatni. Felvett egy brossúrát, amin nagy, színes betűk hirdették: _„Segítünk a leszokásban!”_

 

Először alig ismerte meg, amikor meglátta az utca túloldalán. A szőke férfi most együtteses póló helyett öltönyt és nyakkendőt viselt, egyik kezében aktatáska, a másikkal a mobiltelefonját szorította a füléhez. Dai ugyan nem értett a divathoz, de azt ránézésre is meg tudta mondani, hogy a férfi öltönye nem lehetett éppen olcsó darab. Azon kapta magát, hogy azt találgatja, vajon mi lehet a másik foglalkozása. Biztosan nem valami utolsó kis irodista lehetett.

A férfi, mint aki megérzi, hogy figyelik, hirtelen felé fordult. Dai zavarba jött, amiért rajtakapták, de képtelen volt elfordítani a tekintetét. Mint akit megbabonáztak, úgy meredt a másik férfira, aki előbb felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán alig észrevehető kis mosoly jelent meg a szája szegletében, és intett neki egyet. Dai sután viszonozta.

A szőke volt az, aki megtörte a szemkontaktust, hogy előre nézzen, mielőtt szó szerint belebotlana valakibe. Dai, ahogy a távolodó alakot figyelte, arra gondolt, hogy bárcsak utána mehetne, megszólíthatná, egyenlőként beszélhetne vele… bárcsak megérinthetné, megcsókolhatná, elmehetne vele együtt egy rockkoncertre…

\- Hülye drogos! Úgysem akarna semmit egy olyantól, mint te - morogta magának, majd ő is továbbindult a járdán, görbe háttal, zsebredugott kézzel.

 

Két év telt el azóta, hogy utoljára a rendelőintézetben járt. Nem is volt biztos benne, hogy akit keres, itt lesz-e ma, egyáltalán szokott-e még önkénteskedni ezen a helyen, de már egy ideje a fejében járt a gondolat, hogy szeretne újra találkozni vele, és úgy döntött, egy próbát megér a dolog.

Az elmúlt két évben szinte semmi sem változott a rendelőintézetben, csak a fal tűnt koszosabbnak - Dai biztos volt benne, hogy nem festettek ki azóta, hogy utoljára itt járt. Már régóta nem használt tűket, de azért sorszámot tépett ő is, és egy székre telepedve várta, hogy bemehessen, pedig abban sem volt biztos, hogy az fogja majd fogadni, akit látni szeretett volna.

Amikor végre sorra került, és belépett a jól ismert helyiségbe, először el sem merte hinni, hogy milyen szerencséje van.

\- Jó napot! - köszöntötte őt a szőke férfi, aki a két év alatt, úgy tűnt, semmit sem változott. - Tiszta tűért jött?

\- Izé… nem - köszörülte meg a torkát Dai. - Igazából csak… kíváncsi voltam, hogy még jár-e ide önkéntes munkát végezni. Biztosan nem emlékszik rám, de…

\- Emlékszem - vágott a szavába a szőke. Dai nem volt benne biztos, hogy csak udvariasságból mondja, vagy tényleg sikerült két évvel ezelőtt ilyen tartós benyomást tennie.

\- Szóval, szerettem volna megköszönni. Úgy érzem, önnek köszönhető, hogy le tudtam jönni az anyagról - motyogta. Valójában a fejében előre megfogalmazott egy ennél sokkal jobb kis „beszédet”, de most egyetlen szó sem jutott belőle az eszébe. - Szóval, izé, köszönöm. Ezért jöttem. Hogy köszönöm.

A szőke férfi pislogva nézett rá.

\- Nos - motyogta -, én… nem is tudom, mit mondjak. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy bárkire is ilyen nagy benyomást tudnék tenni, és nem is hiszem, hogy az, hogy le tudott szokni, az én érdemem lenne. Maga volt az, aki végigjárta azt a bizonyára nagyon nehéz utat. Szóval inkább nekem kéne gratulálnom ahelyett, hogy a köszönetét fogadjam.

Dai sután vállat vont.

\- Csak… szerettem volna, ha tudja - mondta. - Köszönöm, hogy meghallgatott - mosolygott még egyszer a férfira, majd az ajtó felé indult, ám mielőtt lenyomta volna a kilincset, megtorpant. - Mondja csak, meghívhatnám egy kávéra?

A szőke férfi hosszan, nagyon-nagyon hosszan tanulmányozta az arcát, végül megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem kávézom - mondta, mire Dai legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna. Hát persze, hogy visszautasítják! - De egy teáról lehet szó.

Dai szemei tányérméretűre tágultak a döbbenettől, de az ajkaira mosoly kúszott.


End file.
